


Sugar baby (Jarvis x Bucky)

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Minor Character Death, Money, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Bucky necesitaba dinero después de que tuvo que renunciar a su anterior empleo por acoso sexual, no queria decirle a Steve que estaba en un aprieto economico y que si no pagaba terminaría en la calle. Pero su mejor amiga Wanda de que lo saco varias veces tocando fondo le dijo qué encontro algo para los dos y qué van a pagar demasiado bién, lo que Bucky no esperaba era que tenía qué ponerse falda rosada.fanfic 100% mio, los personajes son de propiedad de marvel, yo no gano dinero con esto solo me gusta entretener. No copiar ni tampoco plagiar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky tenía que buscar un trabajo pronto el anterior jefe le tenia los ojos encima para ser un hombre heterosexual le babeaba el culo era como si hubiera visto un culo por primera vez. 

Le había pagado al cacero pero tenía que tener el dinero para el próximo mes o lo Desalojan y no quería pedirle ayuda o dinero a Steve no queria meterlo en sus problemas economicos, no queria ser un mantenido ni nada. 

Estuvo cómo unos 4 semanas buscando trabajó y nadie parecía querer darle era peor de lo que imaginó habia gastado la mitad de sus ahorros para gastos necesarios y tenía que pagar el alquiler del departamento. 

Estaba en su departamento habia vuelto a las 8 de la noche, buscando ese empleo sin que un tipo le este mirando el culo odia esos acosos sexuales, no queria caer bajo por eso pero necesitaba trabajo. Escuchó la puerta casi Tirandola conocía muy bién quien podria ser, fue a abrir la puerta y era Wanda. 

-Tengo buenas noticias para nosotros dos. - Dijo Wanda entrando al departamento. - Encontré trabajo para nosotros dos y no sabes pagan muy bien para no tener que rechazarlo. 

-¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí? 

-No y si no ven que tengo dinero encima y sepa qué puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta tengo que volver a la mansión. - Dijo Wanda a su amigo. - Tenemos que volver a la mansión lo intentamos Bucky. 

-Solo dime de que és. 

Wanda le contro que era ser gente de compañía. 


	2. Capitulo 1

💜

Bucky se había puesto nervioso, debio pensar bien en lo que Wanda le ofreció ahora solo estaba pensando en como salirse de esta una cosa unas deudas y la otra tener que volverse el fetiche de uno pervertido. Solo había dicho que tenía que llevar algo puesto para saber quien es la otra persona, la otra persona le dijo que se pusiera una gorra de color rosado pastel, tenía vergüenza ya que la otra persona que no conocía llevaría un pañuelo atado de color rojo en su muñeca, habia acordado bién en dónde se reuniría y el horario.

Estando en un parqué a las 23;50 de la noche y estaba seguro que lo van a secuestrar y terminará en el peor mercado negro. Tenía que ser a la media noche en ver a ese tipo y después volver a su casa con el corazón en la boca, por lo menos volvería a su casa aunque tenga el corazón en la boca. 

-Bucky. - Mirando al hombre de arriba y abajo, no estaba mal y todas las descripciones que le habian dado era verdad. 

-Jarvis? - Preguntó Bucky se esperaba mas a un tipo gordo y onda viejo verde que estaría sudando por ponerle las manos enzima, Jarvis era todo lo contrario a lo que pensó, era un hombre serio, cabellos rubios, ojos azules cuerpo normal. - Si yo soy Bucky.

-Ven conmigo y no trates de negarte podría golpearte. - Dijo Jarvis a Bucky que este asistió. 

Habían terminado en un auto, y Jarvis abrió el porta equipaje en que ella había bolsas de compras y varias cajas se zapatos. 

-No te pagare hasta que no pongas tú parte y voy a tener que pagarte la mitad ya que las cosas que te estoy dando la estoy pagando yo. - Agarrando las bolsas y darle a Bucky que este quedo dudando. - Es ropa que te pondras cuando yo esté en tú casa o departamento dónde quieras que sea que vivas. 

-Bueno... - Aceptando las boldas de ropa o lo que sea que tenga adentro. 

-Sube al auto vamos a ir a tú departamento ahora. - Dijo Jarvis bajando la puerta del porta equipaje. - Tengo que ver como te queda la ropa. 

-No voy a llevarte a mi departamento. - Dijo molestó. 

-No vamos a ir en mi auto, tu casa queda unas dos cuadras y medía o casi tres cuadras. - Dijo Jarvis sacándose el pañuelo de color rojo y ponerle a Bucky en el cuello. - Vamos. 

Bucky no tuvo otra que llevarlo a su departamento, no estaba el dueño por el caminó se apuró en dar los paso hasta llegar 

-Quítate la ropa. - Dando una orden que pedirle amablemente. - En frente mío. 

Bucky hizo lo que dijo no podría hacer nada, el hombre ya va a pagar por él y cuando tenga el dinero suficiente y tener otro trabajo va a terminar con ese asqueroso empleo. Quedo solo con sus boxer de color negro y Jarvis levanto una ceja aún así no parecía estar conforme con éso, se sacó su boxer con miedo en que le llegue a poner las manos enzima, no podría negarle nada a Jarvis ya aceptó eso. 

Quedando completamente desnudó y ya se sentía como una puta solo faltaba que lo follara como un animal y tenga qué sufrir por eso. 

-¿Qué te pasó? - Señalando la cicatris del brazo era una enorme cicatriz de quemadura. 

-Intentaron quemarme vivo y sólo me quemaron el brazo. - Dijo Bucky temiendo a que Jarvis no le gustará la cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo. - Intentaron violarme y me negué. 

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? - Preguntó mientras preparaba un cigarrillo y un encendedor dejándolo en la mesita de luz que estaba al lado suyo. 

-Cuando tenía 15 años. - Sintiéndose incómodo en tener que hablar de su cicatris. 

-Ven. - Pidiéndole que se le acercará y fue poniéndole la peluca que había dentro de una bolsa, le acomodó un poco. 

Jarvis volvio a sentarse en el sofár, pedirle algo a Bucky va a ser cómo darle una orden a un perro domesticado. 

-Ponte las medias siéntate así se te va a hacer mas fácil. - Soltando el humo del cicarrillo. 

Bucky agarro las medias de color negro y se sentó en el sofar, miro la entrepiernas de Jarvis y no habia relación alguna en que el Rubio se calentara por eso, no le calentaba el fetiche y sólo estaba para molestar o su cara no va a pegar para nada con la ropa. Fue poniéndose las medias de color negra estaba por agarrar las bragas rosadas y ponérselo. 

-Todavía no te e dicho que te pongas las bragas. - Sacando algo de su bolsillos t era una colita de color Violeta. - Siéntate. - Separando sus piernas y qué Bucky se sentará en el suelo. - Cuando estemos solos y en mi casa vamos a ser solo nosotros dos, tú eres mi lindo Sugar Baby. - Haciéndole una coleta a Bucky no era la gran cosa la coleta pero por lo menos va a verle la cara al chico. - Va a ver reglas escuchaste. 

-Si. 

\- Solo nos vamos a ver en las noches ya que de día trabajó. - Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Bucky dandole masajes estaba tenso. - Si nos llegamos a cruzar en la calle vamos a ser personas desconocidas. 

-Si.

-Otra cosa cuándo te digo que vayas vas a ir no me importa sí estas con alguien, con amigos, con el vecino o con tú madre tu vas a ir sin importar nada. - Sintiendo la relajación del cuello de Bucky, la carne debajo de la piel se hablando bastate. - Ponte las bragas. - Agarrando el cigarrillo y el encendedor y prender el cigarrilo comenzando a fumar.

-Te queda bién. - Tocandole la mejilla de Bucky qué este se tenso. - No te tenses eres lindo, mas de lo que imaginé. 

Bucky esperaba otra orden no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Jarvis que le hizo una seña que se sentará en su regaso. Jarvis comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo de su pantalón.

Bucky vio que saco un colgante y un chupete, primero lo lindo y después ve lo que va a llevar a la boca.

Jarvis le puso el chupete en la boca cosa qué Bucky se le negó una cosa ponerse ropa extraña y la otra llevarse el chupete a la boca. 

-Vamos no seas así. - Dijo Jarvis haciéndole cosquillas al costado que este se rió y abrio la boca aprovechó para ponerle el chupete. - Si eres bueno conmigo yo sere bueno contigo. - Mostrándole el collar que tenia una mamila pequeña en ella. - ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó y que Bucky asistió con la cabeza, puso el collar tratando de no hacer una estupidez con su lindo cuello. - Desde ahora te llamare My Boy. - Sacándole el chupete. - No te queda el rosa para nada. 

-Papi. - Dándole un besó era seguirle la corriente o no va a pasar nada.


	3. Capitulo 2

Bucky había guardado la ropa junto con dinero en un baul de su armario, Steven iba a llegar en cualquier momento, acomodó todo para que no pareciera que no hubo alguien más en su departamento. Recordó algo de anoche y de lo que se habia puesto y los toques a su cuerpo. Saco el chupete de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo llevo a la boca comenzando a chuparlo se toco los cabellos peinandose para atras. 

Escucho la puerta ser golpeada, se saco el chupete de la boca, ya estando cómo siempre es. Abrio la puerta y era Steven junto con el cartero. 

-Estaba aca cuándo llegué. - Dijo Steven al ver al cartero. 

Bucky dejo pasar a Steven al departamento y el cartero tenia una caja grande y uno mediano y el joven esperaba a que lo firmara.

-Paquete para James Buchanan Barnes. - Dijo el cartero que comenzó a leer. - Firme aquí y nada más. 

Bucky firmo enseguida la hoja y el cartero espero una orden si tenía que dejar la caja adentro o no. 

-Solo metala adentro y nada más. - Dijo Bucky dejo que el cartero metiera la caja dentro y después se fue. 

-Escuche que no tienes empleo. - Dijo Steven en la cocina viendo si su amigo tuviera lo necesario para comer para unos dias o más. - Apenas tienes algo para unos dos o tres días. 

Bucky se acerco a la caja mediana y fue abriendola, era un smartphone de ultima generación eran uno de esos celulares que queria hace unos 2 meses ya que su celular era uno viejo. 

-¿Bucky? 

-No es nada solo que conseguí un trabajo nuevo y queria que me mandaran lo necesario, estaba por ir a hacer la compra para comer... - Tratando de no mentirle pero tenía que hacerlo. - Ya que consegui un nuevo trabajó que me pagan bién demasiado bién para no mentirte, me dieron dinero por adelantado y bueno eso. 

-¿Que sigue? Te mudaras a Floridas o alguna parte. - Dijo Steven recordando a su amigo que queria eso de viajar por el mundo. - Siempre querias viajar. 

-Tenía unos 12 años Steven creí que había olvidado de eso pero tú no. - Dijo Bucky dejando el smartphone en la mesa y ver que había en la caja mas grande, fue abriendola y era una cocina nueva y habia papeles adentró que lo saco era los papeles de un departamento que estaba cerca de la casa de su amigo las fotos del departamento. - Compre una cocina nueva y me voy a mudar a un departamento nuevo. 

-Trata de no perderlo, el último trabajo que tuviste ese tipo te estuvo acosando y me enteré esta mañana que lo encontraron muerto. - Dijo Steven habia leído las noticias. - Lo bueno qué esta muerto ya que no va a acosar a nadie mas o lo abría matado yo mismo. 

Bucky abrio los ojos de sorpresa en qué alguien lo matara, no habia sido el único y tampoco el último. Dejo la caja de lado y pensar que hacer ahora no va a decirle a Steven que ese trabajo era de ser casi una puta. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda para la mudanza? - Preguntó Steven a su amigo que esté asistió con la cabeza. - Llevar los muebles y eso.

-No quiero molestar por favor. - Dijo Bucky que su amigo asistió. - ¿Como esta Peter? Y ¿Con Tony? 

-Estamos bién, Peter esta preguntando mucho por ti del porqué no ibas a visitarlo y con Tony no te voy a mentir que el me estuvo preguntando si seguias con vida. 

-¿Porqué? 

-No te voy a mentir pero creo que te extraña y como no tiene con quien pelear. - Dijo Steven sonriendo en cómo su esposo y amigo se llevan eran cómo perro y gato en la habitación. - Todavía me acuerdo que te vestiste de negro en la boda e incluso yo ya que tú me regalaste el traje. 

-No fuimos solo nosotros también lo hizo Scott, Sam, Natasha y Wanda e incluso Clint también fueron de negro. - Dijo Bucky riéndose por eso. - Todos nos quedaron mirando. 

-Todavía tengo guardado la corona de flores de mi boda, en memoria de la soltería se Steven Rogers. - Dijo Steve riéndose. - No debieron hacer eso. - Poniéndose serio de golpe. 

-¿Porqué? - Preguntó. 

-Acapararon la atención de la novia. - Riéndose e nuevo. - jajajajaja y de que las rosas calleron en la mano de Clint y Bruce salio corriendo queriendo escapar pero se callo al piso. 

-Fue una hermosa boda que nadie lo va a olvidar. - Dijo Bucky agarrando el smartphone nuevo. - Tengo qué ver como funciona esto, tu vives con Tony de seguro que sabes de esto.

-Fuimos criados de una forma distintas Bucky que el resto de los niños pero no somos cavernarios. - Dijo Steve agarrando el smartphone de Bucky. - Yo no podía ver la televisión hasta que no me terminara la comida del plato bueno eso es lo que mi madre decía. 

-Tú madre trabajaba en limpiar casas y tú padre gastaba el dinero que el ganaba en alcohol y prostituta. - Dijo sentándose en la silla. - Te volviste un pintor y después el chofer del Howard Stark y ahora tienes casi la mitad de su dinero a tu nombre no todos el mundo tiene la suerte cómo tu o que nacieramos en una casa acomodada como Wanda. 

-¿Porque no me muestras tú departamento? - Preguntó Steven a su amigo que esté quedo mirando la cocina. - No me contaste muchas cosas últimamente Bucky. 

-No quiero molestarte Steven tu tienes tu vida, una familia maravillosa y éso, no quiero meterte en dónde pueda complicar tu vida. 

-Bucky eres mi mejor amigo y como mi mejor amigo eres mi familia tú eres muy importante. 

-¿Cuando nos casamos? - Preguntó Bucky. - Porque no recuerdo mi traje blanco, a mi damas de honor y mi pastel de color blanco con flores no comestible que decora el pastel y mis rosas rojas. 

-Bucky.  
..........

Jarvis estaba peinando a su hija de unos 7 años, los cabellos castaños que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos azules, la niña estaba desayunando lo que la sirvienta le había preparado. 

-Termina de comer y preparate para tus clases de piano. - Dijo Jarvis terminando de peinarla. - Esta noche padre no va a venir ya qué voy a ver a alguien. 

-¿Dónde vas a ir? 

-Me voy a ir a la casa de un señor que trabaja para mi y de seguro que tu te portaras bien con la niñera. - Dijo Jarvis dandole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te portaras bien? 

-Sip ¿Me traerá unos dulces? - Preguntó esperanzada de que le trajera dulces. 

-Te traeré lo que tú quieras amor, lo que quieras. - Sacando el celular y leer el mensaje que le había llegado, sonrió el saber que habían echo el trabajó. - Termina de comer. 

Jarvis dejo a su hija en la cocina y fue a su oficina para encerrarse en ella, se sentía caliente últimamente y mas caliente por tener a alguien cómo Bucky a sus pies.

Se fue Desabrochandose el cinturón y desabotonado los botones del pantalon fue bajando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior su miembro semi erecto, agarro su pene y fue moviendo su mano.

-Bucky... si... Te gusta... - Recordando lo que paso aquella noche. En cómo se cambiaba en frente suyo dejando a la vista su culito blanquito y redondo. 

Queria follarlo hacerlo gemir o que gritara su nombre, follarlo de una forma obscena. 

Se vino en su mano, viendo la cantidad de semen que había soltado era mucho y aún estaba caliente queria a Bucky en su cama y que le chupara la verga cómo aquel chupete que le puso en la boca.


	4. Chapter 4

Había visto el nuevo departamento, era un buen departamento nada que ver con el anterior que tenia, tenia mas espacio ahora. Steve habia subido la última caja. 

-Es increíble la vista Steve, es como ver todo desde aquí arriba. - Dijo Bucky señalando a la ventana y sintiéndose emocionado por el lugar y todo. 

-Si és increíble, me tengo qué ir ahora. - Ya viendo que comenzaba a oscurecer. - Si necesitas algo más llamame Bucky. 

-Quédate por favor. - escuchando su celular sonar, estaba seguro que era de ese tipo, estaba seguro qué estaba en camino. 

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó Steve, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. 

-Mejor ven mañana puedo acomodar todo esto yo sólo. - Dijo Bucky ignorando la llamada. - Es del trabajo y de seguro qué quieren hablarme de algo. 

-Mañana hablame de ese trabajo tuyo Bucky y trata de que nadie se pase de manos contigo. - Dijo Steve saliendo del departamento, estaba feliz por su amigo que tiene un nuevo trabajó y quiera vivir en un lugar decente pero sentía que algo malo va a pasar con su amigo. 

Bucky atendio la llamada y era Jarvis, estaba en camino al edificio, solo esperaba que no se cruzará con Steve. 

Tenía qué cambiarse de ropa y recibir a Jarvis, solo deseaba que Steve no volviera por algo. 

Bucky preparo la ropa dejandola en el sofar, aún no habia puesto la cama en la habitación cosa que fue a ver y era una habitación grande con cama puesta. 

¿Cama puesta? 

Lo que menos queria estar enterado de que la habitación ya tenia una cama grande. Fue al baño y también tenia los lujos que no queria pero por lo menos se iba a dar un baño caliente sin tener que estar pelear con el cacero que salia agua fria o ni siquiera salia agua de esa regadera. Bucky tenia sus cosas en la mano y ya sin ropa puesta abrio la canilla dejando que la tina se llenara de agua caliente. 

-Ya me parecia que ibas a entrenar el baño. - Dijo Jarvis asustando a Bucky, no queria asustarlo una persona que se pone tensa en su trabajo no ayuda para nada. - Deberías acomodar todas esas cosas antes de que te lastimes. 

-Dios mío... ¿Que haces aquí? 

-Tengo una copia ya que este es mi departamento, no va a ser tuyo hasta que lo pagues con tu trabajo. - Dijo Jarvis entrando al baño y acercarse a Bucky mostrándole la llave del departamento en su mano. - Mejor dicho este edifico en la que estas viviendo comodamente. 

-Carajo. - Solto de golpe Bucky buscando una toalla con la mirada pero estaba lejos y aun no se habia terminado de bañar. - Saldre enseguida señor. 

-Tu trabajo comenzo desde que pise esté lugar, quedate en donde estas yo voy a terminar de bañarte. - Agarrando la regadera y abrirla sintiendo el agua a una temperatura perfecta. - Dije que te quede en dónde estas. 

-No es necesario yo puedo solo. - Dijo Bucky no queriendo que lo bañaran, ni siquiera dejo que Steve lo bañara cuando se lastimó el brazo. - Señor... - Sintiendo el agua perfectamente mojar su cabeza. 

-Tranquilo cariño Daddy va a cuidar de ti... - Pasando su mano libre por los cabellos de Bucky que mojara bien el cuero cabelludo. - Debo lavarte bien. 

Jarvis cero la canilla de la tina y de la regadera, la tina tenia la mitad del agua caliente. Bucky se sentía extraño ni sabia que mierda estaba haciendo pero tenia que dejarse solo le estaba bañando, le estaban pagando para que se dejara bañar por su jefe. 

Tenia la mente en otra parte que Jarvis habia terminado de bañarlo. Jarvis lo saco de la tina buscando una toalla para poder secar a Bucky. 

-Espera aquí voy por una toalla y tu ropa que vas a usar hoy conmigo. - Dijo Jarvis poniendole un chupete de color amarillo pastel en la boca. - Mejor te seco y te llevo a la cama como estas. 

Bucky no queria tener eso en la boca pero era su trabajó, le esta dando cosas y le dio un mejor departamento en donde poder vivir. Tenia qué tragar su orgullo por ahora no lo habia tocado. 

Jarvis volvió con dos toalla en mano, tenía que acomodar sus cosas después antes de que se lastime alguien o que llegue a llevar a alguien en casa. 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el baño ya le estaba pareciendo lento y ver a Jarvis pasar la toalla por sus piernas subiendo para arriba. 

-Levantarte te tengo que secar ahí. - Dijo Jarvis dando mas una orden. - Tu piel es hermosa. - Pasando la toalla en la entre piernas con suavidad. - No me sorprende que mucho quieran poner sus dedos en ti. - Estando de rodillas dejando la toalla de lado, tocar con la punta de los dedos el miembro de Bucky. - Tomare esto y no hagas nada tonto, date cuenta de que yo también voy a responder a los golpes y podria llegar a matarte. - Poniendose de pie. - Todo tiene un precio Bucky... - Cargandolo. - Tu eres mío, voy a cuidarte si prometes portarte bién, en la noche eres mío. 

\- ¿Cuidaras de mí? - Siguiendole la corriente le gustaba escuchar eso pero no se lo va a creer para nada. 

\- Si Bucky cuidare de ti. - Llevandolo a la cama. - Recuerda lo que te dije aquella noche ¿Verdad? 

-Tengo que ponerme esa peluca horrible. 

-No, te queda horrible dejate el cabello crecer. - Dijo Jarvis acostandolo en la cama y ver mejor ese cuerpo que Bucky tiene para ofrecer demasiado pero esa enorme cicatriz en el brazo. 

\- ¿Jarvis? - Llamandolo le estaba viendo un buen rato con esos ojos penetrantes. 

-Shhh no grites... - Poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de Bucky, bajaba la mano por el cuello. - Ahora eres mío Bucky. 

...........

Steve estaba en su casa con su esposo e hijo viendo una película, le estaba inquietando demasiado en eso de lo que habia dicho su amigo. 

-Voy a mi despacho ya vuelvo. - Dijo Steven dejando la pelicula de lado estaba con la mente en otro lado qué prestar atención a una pelicula. 

Abrio la puerta y entro enseguida, se acerco a su escritorio agarrando unos archivos a las apuradas. 

\- Los gemelos Jarvis y Vision. - Abriendo el archivo teniendo solo pocos de ellos dos. - Comenzamos con una competencias ¿verdad? 

Recompensa; Muertos por los dos.   
200.000.000 

\- Los veo tan pocas veces qué hace rato debi matarlos. - Tirando el archivo contra la pared y sacar su celular para llamar a alguien. - Vamos atiende. 

...... 

\- Escucharme loco las cosas van a... - Dejando de hablar ya que su celular estaba sonando. - Ni te nuevas asqueroso de porqueria... Dudo que te muevas ya que estas atado a esa silla. - Dejando a su informante dentro del galpon. - Holaaa~ ❤

\- ¿Conseguiste algo? 

\- ¿Quien habla? ¿Como consiguió mi número? Un pervertido u acosador. - Sonando su vos misteriosa apoyando su espalda contra la pared. 

\- Soy yo Wade, Steven Grand Rogers. 

\- ¿Quién? 

\- Capitán. 

\- Capitan - Kun - Sonando como una chica que suelta un gemido. - No lo siento no le e podido sacar nada a ese tipo y eso que es uno de los guardaespaldas de los gemelos. - Cambiando su personalidad a una seria. - No va a hablar ya lo intente con todo, de seguro que prefiere morir antes de decir algo. 

\- Dile que tiene hasta la media noche para hablar, si no dice nada matalo no me gusta la idea pero lleva demasiado tiempo en ese lugar ya mi hijo quiere meterse en el galpón para algo. 

\- Conseguire su información Capitán Kun y le prometo que no le voy a ser una molestia de nuevo. 

\- ¿Porqué todos mis admiradores son locos? Deja de llamarme así tengo pesadillas contigo Wade... 

Wade corto la llamada y entro de nuevo, el tipo estaba golpeado que casi no se le reconocería la cara.

-Mi capitán - Kun quiere información o te metere dentro de una bolsa y te matare habla de los gemelos o te mueres.


End file.
